


Untitled LOTR femslash

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original note: My first femslash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled LOTR femslash

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: My first femslash.

  
Arwen had never tasted a human woman before and was surprised by how smooth she was. Arwen had found none of the ridges and pores that adorned her insides, and the insides of all elven women, nothing of the pathways for unwanted seed, nothing to avoid unwanted pregnancy. But, then again, she shouldn't have expected any. Humans never worried about overpopulating their few havens. Humans were pack animals and believed in multiplying as much as possible. Of course they had not been given prevention methods.

But this was Eowyn. Coarse, dirty hair, and skin that reaked of old sweat. Arwen had half-expected calluses here as well, and the sharp tang of a horse. Instead, it was rich and textured. And nothing at all like an elf.

Estel, bless his sweet heart, had never had a woman but her and so he did not know the difference, but Arwen could taste it like a meal. This was no elf who moved in pleasure above her; this was a human woman. A woman who had never known the pleasures of a female tongue or soft hands on her thighs. Arwen was breaking in her second human.

There was an interesting triumph in that.


End file.
